This invention relates to an endoscope connector which connects an endoscope-operating section to a light source, power source, fluid feeding device and suction device provided outside of an endoscope, without causing the twist of a protection tube extending between the endoscope-operating section and a connector, while the endoscope is used in the coeliac cavity.
With an endoscope in general use, a connector 4 is fitted, as shown in FIG. 1, to the free end of a flexible protection tube 3 extending from the operation section 1 of an endoscope 2. Power supply cords, illumination optical fiber bundle, fluid-feeding tube and suction tube extending from the operation section 1 through the protection tube 3 are connected by the connector 4 to the corresponding power source, light source, fluid-feeding device and suction device, thereby effecting the supply of power, light and fluid to the endoscope. With the prior art connector 4, pins 5 connected to electric cords and the distal end portion of an optical fiber bundle tube 6 into which the distal end portion of an illumination optical fiber bundle is inserted are projectively provided, as shown in FIG. 2, at the free end of the endoscope connector 4. A fitting 7 of a fluid-feeding device and a fitting 8 of a suction device are also projectively provided on the peripheral wall of the connector 4. When the connector 4 is inserted into the socket member a common console to the sources of light and power, a power cable is connected to the power source, and the illumination optical fiber bundle is connected to the light source. The fluid feeding fitting 7 and suction fitting 8 are respectively connected to a fluid-feeding device and a suction device through the corresponding connection tubes.
Where an endoscope 2 (for example, a colonofiberscope) is progressively inserted into a coeliac tubular member such as the large intestines which are intricately twisted, it sometimes happens that the endoscope 2 (colonofiberscope) has to be rotated around its axis. Where, however, the prior art endoscope connector 4 is connected to the common console to the sources of light and power, the protection tube 3 is twisted, by the rotation of the endoscope 2, because the conventional endoscope connector 4 lacks, as seen from its indicated arrangement, a member rotatable relative to the console. If the protection tube 3 is twisted excessively or frequently, the difficulties will arise that the optical fiber bundle, fluid feeding tube and suction tube are also distorted, probably resulting in breakage. The customary practice to avoid such difficulties is to pull the connector 4 out of the console socket when the protection tube 3 has been twisted to a certain extent, take the connection tubes off the fluid-feeding fitting 7 and suction fitting 8, release the protection tube 3 from distortion, insert the connector 4 again into the console socket, and attach connection tubes to the fluid-feeding fitting 7 and suction fitting 8. Therefore, the application of an endoscope (for the examination of, for example, the large intestines) has unavoidably to be interrupted, while the connector 4, fluid feeding connection tube and suction connection tube are taken off and fitted once more, thus giving rise to the disadvantage of unduly protracting a patient's pain.